Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-5005598-20130706061802/@comment-7233615-20130706070624
My least favorite season was like 1 and 2 I feel like they were just there and getting the show started. I know some people may disagree but 1 and 2 was boring for me and the characters acting weren't as great as for like 3- now present Degrassi. I like these seasons because it starts showing some of the challenges teen face, such as cutting which Ellie did in episode "whisper to a scream" or school shooting, rape, teen pregnancy, adoption, sexual harassment, gender identity, sexuality, eating disorders and even to the topic of suicide. like when Emma was anorexic, Miriam McDonald did a phenomenal job with that episode I actually cried at the ending when she walked in and there was an intervention. When she started flipping out and she ran downstairs and had that panic attack. I was weeping it just really got to me. I relate to some of these topics such as sexual harassment . so when they touched the topic of sexual assault, when Clare got sexually assaulted by Asher at the interpreter, molestation, when Jane starts to remember that her dad molested her and rape when Paige got raped by Dean and Darcy by a rape offender at that party, it really touched me because those are the things that I struggle to deal with too in my life. My favorite season of Degrassi ever was season 12. I feel like everybody was starting to get on my good side and not a lot of the characters were getting on my nerves. You know how like there’s one character that you just want to jump into the TV and beat them up. I really liked everyone except for Luke. Katie changed a lot and really loved her character after she came back in "Say it aint so" I didn't, however, care for her character in season 11. She reminded me of myself because she was a supporting sister to Maya after what happened to her boyfriend Cam. She was also very supportive to Clare when she found out that Clare was sexually harassed. I really loved her and I am sad to see her go as a character. I love EClare they got back together in this season and everything was going well for them. then they broke off which really pissed me off but at least they got back together in the time of my life. the acting in this season was phenomenal from Aislinn Paul with the sexual harassment and Dylan Everett with the suicide plot in Bittersweet Symphony and the struggling depression,and Olivia Scriven with her Breakdown and finally mourning over Cam's death in Zombie part 2. I also have to give props to Munro Chambers in Ray of light part 1 and 2. When he had his crying scene I was weeping. I also cried when Dallas was on the roof drinking and al most killed himself by jumping it shoes how much he cares about other people even though he may not show it in the right ways, and he had his breakdown on Alli after he found out about Cam. I feel like if you cry to a certain part of the show to the way the actor or actress performs then you know that they are phenomenal performers. I swear I cried in this season more than any other season. So that’s why I believe that season 12 was my favorite because I got emotionally connected, and as for my least favorite I would say 7 I just did not like the plots it wasn't as interesting to me. I mean the acting was great I just didn't like the plots that were being thrown in there, I just wasn't feeling connected like I ausually did to Degrassi. I honestly thought that the season with the poorest acting was season 2. The acting wasn’t emotional for me.